


Exorcists Can’t Save Me Now

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [29]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But Also A Halfa (Kinda), Danny Fucking Dies, Does Danny's Accident Actually Require The Character Death Tag?, Gen, Honestly? NO, Horror Trope, Magic, Possessed Doll AU, The Quirks Of Being A Possessed Doll, Uncanny Valley, possessed dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: What if Danny's accident destroyed his body? If the accident truly did fully kill him? And the only option left to avoid joining the Ghost Zone as a full ghost was a doll designed for possession.
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 29
Kudos: 134
Collections: You haven’t lived if you haven’t read this





	1. Magically Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fenton’s didn’t ‘do’ magic, but when it was something that could one day save their children then they can ignore the lack of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 9: Magic

Jack and Maddie Fenton were people of science. Always were, always will be. But they were ghost hunters, ectologists, first and foremost. And the Fenton family had a long history in that regard. There was one thing in that history, one thing that wasn’t something of science, that had been passed down from generation to generation. And even though it wasn’t something science it had its worth and value. An almost sacred part of their family, of ghost hunting. 

The pair thinking on that as build and create. Create the small dolls fuelled by magic and mystery; that science just couldn’t explain. In the likeness of their children, that will grow and change alongside them just in case they need them someday. 

In case they became ghosts someday.

A place their ghosts could go, something to attach to, something to keep them rooted in the land of the living. A way to _save them_ if they ever became one of the ectoplasmic monsters. And it is for that reason, the protection these things not of science could provide, that these dolls, their creation and use passed down through the Fenton family, were the only magic the Fenton parents’ ascribed to. Was the only magic they ever would. 

They’d believe in anything, support anything, if it would save their children. And that had held true for every Fenton before them. Jack even still had his, though locked in a box under the stairs. They were important, _sacred_. Representing a level of safety and protection. A way to avoid becoming the monsters they hunted, if only in a way. 

So they build their children’s dolls with steady hands and pride. Uncaring about the lack of science, about the illogical impossibleness. Feeling a level of peace and comfort once finished.

Even if the dolls were exceptionally creepy. Like staring at empty husks of their kid’s, skin made of fabric and dried out hair that genetically matched them. The empty eye sockets, lack of fingernails, mouths that were just a line of thread, and no bones or solid structure of any kind. 

It didn’t help that the doll freaked their daughter out too, at least when she was small. Both of them are glad that as she entered teen-hood she stopped really caring about the thing. Though they had to seriously talk and even bribe Jasmine to actually keep hers in her closet instead of trying to destroy It. Danny however, had actually worried them a little, with how overly... _fond_ he always seemed of his. He’d play, dance, and carry It around. Like It was his friend. That creeped _them_ out a little. But at least they didn’t have to worry about him getting rid of It. It always had Its place next to his bed, Its head always leaning against the mattress. Which also creeped them out a little, but little Danny seemed to like it; would pat Its head fondly before snuggling into his blankets. 

And he certainly reacted much better to the whole ‘if you ever become a ghost make sure to cling to and slip into your doll okay? And don’t worry, mommy and daddy will help keep your humanity intact’ conversation than Jasmine had. Jasmine had scoffed and grumbled about them being crazy, and left the doll outside of her room for a week just to show how much she rejected their beliefs. Danny, on the other hand, had literally brought the doll with him to the table to eat and had hugged the thing close, giving them a big grin and snuggled It; promising that he ‘really really would’ and ‘not to worry! They’ll protect me!’. 

Honesty? They’re glad he’s not so attached to It as a teen. Though they did hope his little ‘I don’t believe in this ghost crap’ phase wouldn’t result in him reject the doll. It had a purpose and they’d rather him keep It close and be creepily fond of It, than not have It around. And generally he _did_ keep it with him, especially if he thought he was doing anything important. 

They’ll never understand him naming It though, and still using said name even in teen-hood. Danny and Dammy. At least the teachers managed get him not to bring It to school, they do feel kinda bad that he probably got bullied over that. His friends though, It was practically the fourth member of their little group to them; which did make the parents smile. Even if watching an eleven-year-old try to play video games with a doll and teasing It about losing was weird. Sam doing Its makeup was absolutely hilarious though. Danny trying to get _It_ to teach his friends how to hold a knife made Maddie smile, even though It’s a doll and thus _can’t actually hold a knife on Its own._

And eventually came the day when they were so truly and deeply glad for that weird affectionate bond. The day Danny destroyed his body and died in a brutal culmination of electricity and their man-made ectoplasmic portal. 


	2. Dolly Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what’s happening here, but with a bonus of the creepy possessed doll trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 29: Light + Ectober Week 2020: Orb/Reanimate

Tucker sits on the floor, leaning his back against the doll, “I know this is some crazy cool stuff dude, but somehow I doubt Other-Danny can really appreciate this”. 

Danny just rolls his eyes, he still does get a bit of a kick out of the nickname they gave It being ‘Other-Danny’; thank you Coraline and Sam’s love of Tim Burton. Least she wasn’t still trying to give It button eyes, though Danny’s got no idea where all the buttons kept disappearing to. He’s honestly genuinely suspiciously Dammy ate them or absorbed them or something. Magic was weird. Probably bugged his parents that he believed the whole ‘magic doll’ thing over the ‘ghosts are real’ thing. But Dammy literally grew and stuff, kinda hard to ignore that. He has yet to see a freaking ghost. 

Sam shakes her old school camera, “just get over here you goof, time to look stupid for the camera”. Danny sticks his tongue out at her before posing. Which yeah, probably looks stupid. 

Tucker watches Danny walk in the giant creation with a small smile, all this tech stuff was so cool! Though glancing sideways at feeling movement and feeling just slightly unnerved by Dammy _actually moving Its head to be ‘looking’ right at the portal._ Alright. That’s freaky. “Uh, Danny-dude? Other you is doin’ that paying attention to you thing”, wasn’t that supposed to be some death omen thingy? 

Danny turns his head, “huh?”, genuinely feeling cautious but not getting to do shit about that at the sound of a click and static. Snapping his head back towards the back of the portal and seeing the green light there, “oh fu-”.

Tucker jerks to stand up, Sam hovering worriedly by the portal as a massive beam of green light flashes out of the thing. Both immediately clamping their hands over their ears at the sound of screaming. Dammy is also making some kind of static noise, somehow staying sitting upright. That was freaky enough to give them something other than the god awful sound to focus on. 

Sam still manages to catch Danny? or what she thinks is him, when he? falls out. Tucker also moving to grasp the person-shaped black and white static, “D-Danny man?”. Both teens wincing at the sound? he? makes. 

“We can’t, oh god, can’t understa-”, Tucker getting cut off by Dammy sparking all over with green electricity and shooting bolts of lightning at the static Danny. Both Sam and Tucker yelping and jumping back, having gotten zapped themselves in the process; electricity jumping over their fingers and forearms. 

The two wince and rub at their fingers before watching more than a little wide-eyed at the electricity stuff jumping all over static Danny and looking as if it was tugging at him or something. Tucker blurting out, “I don’t know how aware you are dude! But I think Dammy’s trying to pull you in or something!”. 

Sam looks to him, “do you, fuck, do you think he’s even _aware_ what’s going on?”.

“Sam, _I_ don’t even know what the Hell’s going on! And I’m pretty sure Danny just got fried to a crisp, so what the Hell do you think!”. 

“Oh don’t you snap at me! I was just asking a damn question!”. 

“My best friend probably just died! So I think I’m allowed to snap at whoever the Hell I want!”.

“Like Hell you are!”.

“Shut up!”.

“No!”, Sam doesn’t get to say more than that as static Danny seemingly snaps into Dammy. The two friends watching green rays of almost blinding light shoot out of the ‘eyes’ before dimming into two little green orbs of light inside the pitch black of the eye sockets and move around a bit before the doll lurches forward, grasps Its stomach, and the stitched line opens up like a mouth to immediately vomit up chunks of cotton and herbs. Sam blinks, “oh man, we _so_ need to get the Fenton’s”. Tucker just nods slowly, as they both gulp and move closer to the doll. 

Tucker putting a hand on It/his back, “Danny?”. The doll hacks a bunch, more bits of mess coming out, and nods faintly. So Tucker pats _his_ back, “alright, okay”, looking to the side and whispering, “holy fucking shit”, glancing at Sam then back to _Danny_ , “just get it all out of... _your_ system, man”.

_Danny_ makes a sound that’s kinda like someone rubbing two marshmallows together. Tucker swallows, “still can’t understand you, man”. While Sam comes around the other side and gives him a soothing arm rub, “do you think you can move?”. Oh Hell, they messed up _bad_.

They watch as _he_ very jerkily puts a hand to the ground, moving to help _him_ stand; which _he’s_ also jerky and stiff about. _Danny_ makes more of the marshmallow sounds as he leans against Tucker. Though Tucker’s positive Danny was saying something along the lines of ‘thanks’. Tucker’s just trying to not be freaked out by the soft plushie feel of _Danny’s_ body. Sure he was used to Dammy being around, but that was just Danny’s kinda weird doll thing. Now It _wasn’t_ just a doll thing. Was there even a Dammy anymore? Man this was so messed up. 

The two friends watch and steady Danny as he cranes his? head around in a way that was closer to limp lolling. Them both feeling him stiffening when he catches his reflection in the far side mirror. Sam and Tucker following his line of sight, staring at the vibrate green glowing orbs reflecting off harsh enough to practically blackout the rest of the mirror. Both of them wincing at more marshmallow sounds, though it sounds more ‘alarmed’ this time. 

Tucker gives him a small squeezes on the shoulder, “for the love of everything, please be able to learn to talk like a freaking person again”. Sam smacks him for that. But Danny makes something like a velcro sound that sounds close enough to a laugh. 

Sam looks to him, more than a little thankful she’s well used to seeing the lipless hollow-socketed face, even if the green light ball things were unnerving, “do you want me to get your folks”, nodding her head at Tucker, “this idiot will probably raid the fridge instead”. 

Danny doesn’t move for a bit before nodding slowly, making more marshmallow noises and stiffly grabbing his throat with one hand. 

Tucker pushes Danny to sit down as Sam bolts up the stairs, Danny repeatedly making more noises while squeezing and poking his throat. Tucker grabbing his shoulder, making him jerkily look to him, before pulling him in and hugging him close, “you-fuck, you don’t know how bloody happy I am for Dammy right now. That you had, have, I don’t know, Other-Danny”, squeezing him a bit more, “fuck Danny”, wheezing a chuckle out, “so, I guess ghosts exist huh?”. Not surprised to get marshmallow in return, the tone’s softer and maybe worried? though so he pats him on the back and let’s go; wiping his face a bit with his arm as he goes. 

Both turn their heads to the side at Maddie practically bolting down the stairs, Sam right behind. “You kids aren’t supposed to be down here unsupervised, you know this”. 

Tucker stands up immediately, holding his palms out pacifyingly, “we know we know, it’s just the tech’s so cool and things weren’t working and we do know some lab safety and-”. Cutting himself off as Danny jerkily stands and wavers badly, Tucker moving to steady him. 

Maddie blinks and stares at the moving doll, slowly looking progressively more horrified, “Danny?”. 

The thread that makes up Its mouth moves up into a wobbly-looking nervous smile. The doll nods a little. She staggers over, grabbing Its-his? arm and pulling his? hand into hers. Staring at the skin-like fabric, the nailless fingers, the threads and seams, “oh Danny, what did you do”, and hugging him. Hugging the doll that housed him. He makes gurgling fuzzy sounds. Maddie letting go and stepping back a little to steady herself and give him some room, while Tucker gives a weak smile and nudges the doll's shoulder, “hey, that was closer to words this time”.

Danny looks to him and makes some sounds while doing something that vaguely resembles a scowl. Then looking to Sam as she walks over and hugs him too, “you’re such an idiot”. 

“ɥ͜͜͝ɐ̡̡̨͘ǝ̸̷̧̨̢⅄̵͝”.

All three wince, Sam and Tucker moving to cover their ears a little. Tucker grumbling, “I’d prefer the fuzz and marshmallows over that”. Danny winces and practically smacks himself in the face while going to cover his ‘mouth’ with his hand. 

Maddie whispers, “that was ghost speak”, shaking her head and moving to touch his throat gently, swallowing, “your.. dolls muscles and voice box is made of cotton and sugar string, you’ll have to learn how to use them”. Looking to her son's friends and noticing the odd burns on their fingertips, “what happened to your fingers?”, which instantly gets Danny’s attention too. 

Tucker looks at his fingers, at least it didn’t hurt, and looks back to her, “oh uh, we were kinda close to Danny when Dammy went all crazy light show and, like, sucked Danny in with lightning or something”. Maddie looks to Danny curiously. Danny just starts doing something akin to flailing and looking back and forth from his friends, gargling a bunch.

“Hey woah man, it’s not your fault. Heck! You didn’t even do it! And Dammy just did what It was literally _designed_ to do“.

Sam nods and squeezes his arm, “yeah, I’m just glad you’re in this thing”. 

Maddie looks around, noticing the mess on the ground and blinking, “did... did you _throw up_?”. Danny nods and looks to be trying to quirk an eyebrow but it’s not really working. But that... that wasn’t supposed to happen. So why? The only thing she can think of is that his friends might have interfered with something. 

Tucker and Sam frown when Maddie rushes off to her computer systems, Sam snapping, “is that bad? Is Dammy not functioning right? It’s not rejecting Danny or something is It?”. Tucker just nods worriedly. Danny points at his friends then smacks a palm into his chest, his chest felt weird; especially if he was supposed to be a ghost... _dead_. 

Maddie nabs up a scanner and rushes back to Danny’s doll, putting it to his ‘eyes’, “sorry sweetie, your eyes are the only part of your... ghost that’s accessible”. 

Tucker blinks, “wait, those glowy light ball things are _actually eyes_ ”. Danny grunts, probably something along the lines of saying ‘obviously’ or maybe being offended.

“Well _technically_ it’s a culmination of ectoplasm but a ghosts eyes always have the highest concentration outside of their Cores. So eyes yes, but also no”, shaking her head and pulling the scanner back. Blinking down, a bit dumbfounded, at the results, “you... Danny, you’re... _still human_ ”. 

Sam and Tucker both immediately blurt, “WHAT!”, and Danny makes a high-pitched grating sound, then taps at the left of his chest. 

Maddie squints but moves to put her hand over the spot, going a little slacked jawed, “there... you have a _heartbeat_ ”. Danny nods rapidly but stiffly. Maddie shakes herself off and looks down to the scanner while Sam and Tucker both grapple over his chest, obviously wanting to make sure for themselves. 

Maddie looks from the reading to the two teens and back again. Those two, they always were her boy’s miracle friends. The only ones unphased by his oddness and accepting of the doll. Who would all go to weird lengths to help and protect and support each other; apparently more so than she ever thought even possible. Once again looking to the teens, “you two, it’s because of you two”.

The two look to her in obvious confusion.

“What do you mean by that?”.

“Huh? But we didn’t really... do anything”. 

Maddie shakes her head, turning the device around to face them, “when you got zapped. The ecto-electricity picked up bits of your DNA and took it with it. _Human DNA_ ”. 

Danny looks back and forth between his two friends, looking a bit like he’s gonna cry, not that he actually _can_ though, and hugs both of them around the neck; pulling them into him. His arms bend in a circle rather than at the elbow though Sam and Tucker don’t really care and smile up against his doll cheeks, but pause, turning their heads towards Maddie, “wait, does that mean we’re related now?!?”.

Maddie lets herself smile almost meanly at that, though with a level of relief underneath, “just a little bit”. Danny makes a tearing sound not unlike Velcro, the two other teens rolling there eyes as he lets go of their necks; arms falling to his sides with soft thwaps. 

Maddie tears her eyes away, this, Danny being fabric and the ecto-energy contained inside that bled out the eye sockets, was going to take some getting used to. Her looking over their machinery and glancing back at the cotton pile on the ground. He had a heartbeat so maybe... Moving to set up one of their body scanners while Danny makes some kind of puff sounds. 

Sam and Tucker couldn’t care less what Mrs. Fenton was up to, far more focused on trying to help Danny with the whole ‘walking on legs that don’t have bones or fleshy muscles’ thing. As they sort of guide him to walk around, all three watching the legs wobble and bend at odd angles; he does seem to be getting better pretty quickly though, even if he seems annoyed. 

Tucker chuckles after a bit, deciding making light of this crap was the best idea and the one his goddamn sticking to, “you know, I always wanted a _little_ brother”, and looks down at him slightly emphasising his slightly taller height. Danny, predictably, shoves him. 

Sam rolls her eyes, “don’t expect to get any of Nana’s inheritance though”. Danny and Tucker exchange confused looks, though it’s kinda hard to tell on Danny. Tucker asking with Danny pointing at him, “huh?”. 

Sam grumbles, “forget it, doesn’t mean anything”. And once more getting blocked from saying anything more by Maddie. 

“Alright, So I think I might have an idea why and _how_ you threw up”. Which gets all three teens' attention, hoping that something really wasn’t wrong with the doll. Both friends stepping to the side a bit to let her use the invention, whatever it was. Watching it shoot out a wide beam of light and move over the doll's entire body. Danny tilting his head at a little too sharp of an angle after; the unblinking orbs making the effect seem wide-eyed and both more child-like and a little creepy. 

Maddie blinks at the result, even more dumbfounded but also happy, ridiculously happy. Looking back to Danny and not being able to help smiling some; ignoring the totally unnatural head tilt, “my guess was right”, turning the screen to the teens, “you threw up to make room for organs. Heart, lungs, stomach; it’s all there”. 

Sam sounds more than a little morbidly curious, “so there are fleshy bloody organs in there? How in the?”, looking to Danny, “glad you still have that stuff though”. 

Tucker chimes in with, “especially a stomach! How else are we supposed to have burger eating contests?”. Sam scowls at him, but is honestly glad for the normalcy. 

Maddie tilts her head a little and frowns slightly, “no they’re probably made of sugar, fondant, and maybe some blood cells. Some of the dolls spices too maybe. Cotton for lungs? The density is right”. She would like to actually know but... no, not happening. Stuffing the completed doll and stitching It shut when they made It had been unpleasant enough. And Danny probably wouldn’t enjoy that. 

Tucker grabs and bends the doll's arm in a circle, “and his bones?”. Danny grunting at him for that and yanking his arm away, guy could have at least asked before treating him like a twist tie; though yeah, what the Hell. 

Maddie glances back to the device's screen, “I think there’s sugar string _trying_ to be bones”, looking back to Danny, “but obviously that’s not really working. There’s nothing really solid enough in the doll to _be bones_ , sorry sweetie”. 

Danny’s string mouth contorts a bunch and no one can really tell what kind of facial expression he’s trying to make, “p҉͟ᴉ͏d҉̷̧͢n̡͜͝ʇ̴͝S͘͢ ̸̷˙̸s͘͢ǝ̷̧̨u̸o̷͢q̸̨̧͜͞ ̸̢̛̛͟o̷̢҉͡u̸͢͠ ̶͡s͠͠u̷̧͠ɐ͘͜͡͏ƃ̷̛ɹ̛͟o̕͏̨҉”. Then covering his ‘mouth’ again when everyone winces. “Sree”. Then grinning a bit stupidly at getting an actual English sounding sound out. Everyone else grinning at him a bit too. 

Maddie gives an understanding nod, “your actual body is energy, a... ghost, it makes sense their language would be a default for you”, sighing a little, “if it wasn’t for your doll that’s probably _all_ you could speak”.

Tucker butts in a bit awkwardly, “he was just making static sounds before. So I think he still took some time to learn or whatever”. Sam rolls her eyes, “ _he_ was head to toe static before, moron”. 

Maddie scrunches her eyebrows, studying Danny, “maybe that’s just how ghosts look before they stabilise. The dolls _are_ supposed to house the person _before_ they stabilise after all”, squinting a little, “do you think you can stick out your tongue?”, the doll didn’t have one, so that was another area where the ghost inside was supposed to be able to be seen. 

Danny gives a stiff shrug, arms flapping around limply a bit from the motion, and sticks out his tongue with absolutely no idea where this is going. 

Sam and Tucker snort and chuckle a little at the glowing green forked thing, with bits of static or electricity spiking off it here and there but it was mostly solid. 

Maddie nods, also noting the sharp teeth the doll had sprouted, at least those weren’t glowing. Just a little _too white_ though. Just enough to feel _wrong_. Seemed slightly transparent too, especially at the tips. “I’d say you’re stabilised now-”. 

Sam cuts her off, grabbing Danny’s face and prodding the teeth, “woah! You’ve got fangs! Damnit, now I’m jealous”. Tucker starts laughing while Danny bats away her hands, joining in with Velcro sounds after a bit though. 

Tucker pats him, “and nice snake tongue, dude”. Danny makes more alarmed marshmallow sounds before sticking his tongue back out and grabbing at it. It _feels_ like he’s going wide-eyed, but without eyelids that’s kind of hard to tell; the green orbs do get a bit wider though. 

Maddie gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, “ghost usually only _resemble_ humans, sweetie. There’s bound to be changes. Just maybe don’t stick your tongue out at people”. 

Tucker immediately blurts out, “or do! Bet than would totally freak Dash out!”. Maddie gives a fond sigh at that, though hoping he doesn’t actually do that. Part of the point of the dolls was so the ghost _wouldn’t_ start terrorising people, by force _or_ by choice. 

Danny covers his mouth, effectively conveying that he _would not_ be doing that. Or at least not till he was at least comfortable with all of... this. Being able to feel his heart beating seriously helped, though actually being able to feel it brushing up against soft cotton was supremely weird. And the staticky tingling running around _everywhere_ was very distracting. Though that might be the only reason he’s not having a total meltdown right now. He had literally died, stoled his friends' DNA, and hijacked Dammy’s ‘body’; which fine, was kinda the point and meant Dammy was serving Its purpose but still. 

Maddie pats Danny’s head, making a point to not be weirded out by the stringy texture of his hair, “maybe I should make us some food, you should be able to eat it. Also, you are _not_ going to school tomorrow _or_ for the next few days”. 

All three teens go wide-eyed -or wide-orbed in Danny’s case- realising the slight issue. Sam and Tucker glancing at Danny. His ‘skin’ was noticeably fabric, the string ‘mouth’ absolutely couldn’t pass as even kinda normal, his ‘eyes’ were an obvious issue, people _might_ not notice the lack of fingernails and same with the shark teeth, and then there was the boneless problem, oh and he _couldn’t speak._ Danny just jerkily rubs at his neck before pointing upstairs and making marshmallow noises. 


	3. Ghostly Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His human parts have helped him some, time for his ghostly stuff to chip in a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 25: Ice

Tucker wastes no time in stuffing his face with the pasta noodles, Sam eating the carrot noddles at a more reasonable pace. Both occasionally glancing at Danny having a couple issues holding the fork, getting food in his ‘mouth’, and actually chewing it; the way the thread line waved while he chewed was oddly cute though, and at least he _could_ chew with his mouth shut. Considering the lack of lips, it was reasonable to worry that he wouldn’t be able to. 

Tucker speaking after swallowing another large mouthful, “so... seeing as you’ve got Dammy’s body, should we start calling _you_ Dammy now or...”, Tucker trails off and snickers at Danny’s scowl and what sounds like glass being cracked. Danny does manage to get out, “crsk tit”, though; not that anyone can actually understand that. 

Jack comes barging through the door at that point, everyone turning to look at him. The man’s normal jovial mood crashing down a bit at spotting the green lights on a plushie face that he was more than familiar seeing, “ _Danny_?”. Danny shrinks in his seat a little bit, in a rather... _spineless_ way. 

Maddie rushes over to Jack and pulls him off to the side, while Sam and Tucker give Danny little supportive shoulder bumps and start chatting at him. 

Maddie pulls Jack into the weapons vault, feeling acutely aware of ghosts heightened senses, and glances at the closed door before speaking to Jack, “the kid’s, Danny, got the portal working”, steamrolling right over him gaining an edge of ecstatic excitement, “my understanding is Danny was _inside it_ when it started, Jack”, continuing after Jack cringes, obviously understanding, “but, his friends, bless them, got in the middle of the doll pulling Danny in and I really don’t know how, but somehow that made him absorb their _human DNA_ ”, fiddling with her hands, “he’s still _alive_ , Jack. Just... not entirely”. 

Jack leans against a wall, “oh thank everything. But that’s so cool. I wonder how that even works!”, shaking his head and walking back to his wife, “is he okay? He’s a strong boy! But...”.

Maddie smiles a little, even if it’s a bit strained, “it’s a bit hard to tell. He can’t exactly _talk_. He hasn’t figured out how to work the sugar string and cotton yet. He’s getting there with walking and coordination, but the lack of... bones is definitely noticeable. He’s still got all his organs, so I think we don’t have to worry about him not being able to do human things like eating and breathing. So yes, yes I think he’s ‘okay’”. 

Jack sighs, nods, and then plasters a smile on his face, “good! I’m sure we can help him out with working the doll! What about his ghost though? Or part ghost?”, tilting his head, “how does that even work?”. 

Maddie shrugs, “I don’t know hun, but I don’t think he’d appreciate us pestering him about it. But his _ghost_ does have a forked tongue and the green eyes obviously; the sharp teeth and fangs _might_ be his ghost”, tapping her chin, “I’m not sure if the organs have any ectoplasm in them or not, or their exact make up really. So I don’t know if those belong more to the doll or the ghost”, sighing, “the real problem is lifestyle though, Jack. He can’t go to school looking like that. Hell, he can’t even be leaving the house. The doll will keep him here, help him not succumb to ghostly urges and desires to terrorise. But It won’t help him _be human_ ”. 

“Well we could add on lips, right? The Dolls aren’t _supposed_ to have pain sensors and ghosts can’t exactly feel, so that shouldn’t be a problem. And since he’s already attached to It we don’t have to worry about messing up the magic by altering the doll!”, tapping his chin, “the eyes though. I’m not sure just sticking fake glass ones in there is going to cut it. And would that mess with his vision? And his bones...”, snapping his fingers, “we could just have him wear braces to relearn where and how he’s _supposed_ to bend his limbs?!? And that would back up him obviously not going to school due to injuries!”. 

Maddie hums and nods, that was viable enough, “that might work. But even with lips, he doesn’t move his mouth right. I know he could just wear a face mask, but that should be our last resort. And people arguably might not notice he’s not moving his mouth right. Plus, I doubt he’ll even be _able_ to move his limbs entirely right. His muscle fibres are sugar for peat's sake”, nodding a little, “people can ignore the strange if it’s minor enough, we know that better than anyone. It’ll probably still register in their subconscious as wrong but hopefully that’ll be it”. 

Jack nods himself, “yes, and for his ‘skin’ that makeup stuff could work? It was rather convincing every time Sam painted It up!”, making both of them laugh a little even if it’s lined with worry. “And he can totally just wear sunglasses! Ours block out ecto-light both ways after all! And the school _does_ allow it!”. Maddie nods and hums her agreement. Jack taps his chin some more, “though if the introduced DNA messed with human organs, I wonder if it affected ghost ones? His Core?”. 

Maddie blinks and mentally slaps herself, “I didn’t even think to check”, both immediately turning to head back out. 

The scene that finds them as they renter the kitchen is a little odd, with Danny seemingly sunken halfway through the floor, Sam trying to pull him up by an arm, and Danny mildly jerkily flailing the other arm while Tucker tries pulling him up by the shoulder. Jack bolts over and grabs the doll -his son- by the waist, easily lifting him up and only vaguely taking note of the semi-see through white hair floating around his head, “you alright Danny-boy?”. 

Jack can’t help chuckling a little as he sets Danny back on the ground and he makes this high pitched grating sound with a puff sound at the end. More entirely eyeing the hair as it fades back to black and lays flat on his head again, while Danny stares down at the ground and taps the floor with his foot. 

Tucker points at Danny, “I don’t think you can blame the floor for that, dude”. Danny shoves him, well fucking aware that he did that... somehow. He could sort of... _feel it_. Somehow. 

Maddie walks over, “sweetie, your hair...”. Watching him grab at the hair, pulling it in front of his orbs, then looking at her with obvious confusion. Maddie shakes her head, “no, before. It was white”. Sam, Tucker, and Jack all immediately nod. Which just makes Danny sag exaggeratedly and bonelessly while making glass cracking sounds. 

Jack rounds on Maddie, “wait! Maybe that was his ghost showing a bit! To go along with the intangibility!?!”. 

Danny grumbles, “ʍ̸̢̛͘ơ̶̢u̶̕͞͠ʞ̢̕͟ ̧͝҉̴̡n͏̨̨͜ơ͝ʎ̧͘ ̧̧͢͝ǝ͡͞ɹ͏͠͏̧͘ǝ͏͢ɥ͟͠ ̶͟ʇ̕ɥ̕͜͝ƃ̷͏ᴉ̵͡ɹ̴͜”, and promptly covers his mouth, shrugging stiffly while everyone else winces. 

Jack blinks, “woah”, before getting a bit excited, “ghost speak, _so cool_ ”. Which Danny covers his orbs over, obviously embarrassed. Maddie, noting that, pats Jack to calm down a little. Before pointing to the lab, obviously signalling for him to go get one of their ecto-scanners. First though... Jack looks the doll/Danny over and promptly hugs him. Speaking quietly for a change, “I’m glad you used your doll, son. I’m sorry our stuff hurt you. That this happened”. 

Danny makes a bit of a hissing sound and, “kay”. Which everyone easily understands as him saying that ‘it’s okay’, which no one really agrees with him on. Regardless, Jack runs off down the lab stairs, while Maddie explains what he’s doing, “he’s getting a scanner for your... ghost. It’s possible that the human DNA might have messed with your ghost ‘organs’, which hadn’t crossed my mind earlier”. 

Sam and Tucker immediately blurting out, “is that bad?”, Danny gesturing to them. Maddie talks at Danny though, “maybe sweetie, that’s why we’re checking”. Getting cracking sounds from him in return just as Jack bolts back up. 

“Alright Danny-boy, think you could turn around?”. 

Danny only gets partway through doing that as his friends step in front of him a bit, “that won’t hurt him, will it?”, sounding more than a little accusatory. 

Jack waves his hands back and forth, “no! No! Just supposed to scan. That’s it”, deciding that pointing out ghosts don’t feel pain was probably a bad idea and with this human DNA situation that might not apply to Danny. If that could give him organs, it arguably could give him nerves and pain sensors. The two friends watch him a bit before nodding and letting Danny turn around fully, Jack’s honestly glad they’re such good protective friends! 

Everyone waits on the device, Danny fiddling with the doll fingers and poking at the lack of nails when the device beeps. Maddie’s worried Danny’s a bit creeped out but really he’s wondering how the heck he’s supposed to scratch an itch or anything like this. Can he even get itches anymore? 

Jack grabs everyone’s attention, “cool”, shaking his head and turning the device around for everyone, “your Core!”, tapping at the blue sphere on screen, “Core’s what keeps a ghost together and supported! I’d say yours looks fine!”, and wasn’t that a relief!?!

Maddie steps closer, “huh, looks to be an ice Core”, muttering to herself, “wonder why. Wouldn’t... wouldn't electricity make more sense? Or just pure ectoplasm? Portal Core?”, shaking her head, it didn’t matter. Looking back to Danny, “I think your father’s right, it looks fine”. 

Danny gives what she thinks is a smile, while Sam and Tucker exchange looks before looking back to her, “what about his other ghost stuff?”. 

Maddie gives Danny a bit of an awkward sympathetic look, “that’s all ghosts really _have_. Other than their ectoplasm anyway. And it doesn’t look like you have any abnormalities beyond the human organs”. Everyone gives her little nods so she points to the food, “anyway, we should probably finish the food before it gets cold”, plus Danny would probably prefer if they stopped poking at him. Just... let him adjust to this. Thankfully foods always a great distraction for her husband, who of course bolts right over to the table. Danny makes that Velcro sound again at that, she’s got a feeling that’s supposed to be laughter or close to it. 

Maddie thinks a bit as they finish off the food, which thankfully hasn’t gotten too cold. Maybe that ice Core was a blessing in disguise. It might be just what he needs. Watching how his arm curved rather than bent as he scooped up the last of his noodles. Ice could be hard. _Just like bones._ But... judging by him _phasing through the floor_ he didn’t exactly _have control_ yet. So there’s no way he even _knows_ how to use the cryokinesis he probably has, none the less use it to make unmeltable ice around the strands of sugar string acting as ‘bones’. But... they did have tech that could stimulate that. Activate and guide it for him. That could even help with control. Experience the feeling so he knows how to copy it. Though based on his hair tinting white for a second, the fork falling through his fingers, and him making a little grating sound; it’ll take more than just familiarity. 

Tucker starts snickering at him so Danny throws his hands up, making glass cracking noises all the while and baring his teeth a bit. That only makes Tucker’s snickering worse though. 

Maddie shakes her head with a small smile, putting away the plates and deciding to voice her idea, “so I was thinking”, looking at Danny who turns his head to her, yeah those ‘eyes’ were going to take some getting used to, “like I said earlier, your Core’s ice. Ice is a solid so that could solve the ‘bones’ issue. I know you don’t seem to really have much control-”, which maybe that was because of still being somewhat human?, “-but we could just activate it artificially”, immediately adding on at Danny’s friends looking protective again, “it should not hurt or anything”. 

Everyone looks to Danny, who lifts an arm, it bending weirdly. Danny looks to his mom and nods immediately, he could do without the literal rag-doll limbs. So they all get up to head back to the lab, Danny’s legs not being able to decide where the heck his knees should be is pointedly ignored.

Jack immediately bolts over to the tech table, nabbing up the required devices. Running back to the group just as everyone gets settled down into chairs. Holding a little circular device out to Danny, “here, just put this over your chest! This should make the power in your Core activate!”, holding up some things that look like braces with wiring, “and these will let us direct it!”. 

Danny holds the circle thing over his chest, his mom pointing out exactly where to put it and him feeling just slightly like a lab rat, while his dad snaps the brace thingys over his arms and legs. This seemed weirdly specific. Which did rather track for his parents. Jerking and flickering _freaking invisible_ for a second from cold practically exploding inside his chest. 

Tucker blinks, “dude! Your eye orb things can turn blue! Awesome!”. Sam nods, “very cybergoth”. Maddie hums, “huh, it must be in response to your Core activating”. 

Danny just shrugs a little, everyone ignoring the temperature drop as Jack gets the braces doing their job, “now this might feel weird, but it really should not hurt”. Maddie nods, “so definitely let us know if it does, ghosts aren’t even supposed to feel pain but you might have human nerves, all this considered”. 

Danny has honesty never believed that ‘no pain, no emotions’ thing. Does even less now. But nods anyway. Not like he _can_ actually argue with them or anything right now. Watching his mom at the computer, fiddling and typing away. Glancing at the braces, weird might be an understatement. He could literally feel sharp hardness forming around his limbs and where a spine should be; and the iciness being, like, pulled or something from his chest. 

Maddie looks from the computer screen to Danny, his blue orbs were wider so obviously he could feel this. Looking back to the screen and nodding to herself, worked better than she thought it would. Icy spine, arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet, toes; even joints. No ribs though, or skull. Maybe that was too much effort or would block/interfere with the Core or ‘eyes’. Actually thinking about that, the ice spine actually skipped over where his Core was. So that’s got to be it. Looking back to Danny, “that looks good”, and getting up. Jack beams, immediately deactivating the tech. Which Danny sags sideways a little after it all comes off, feeling slightly tired. 

Jack smacks his back, grinning over the hint of solidness there, “how do you feel kiddo?”. Everyone watching him bend around, Tucker poking his elbow, earning a toothy grin from Danny. 

Danny looks back to his folks and nods, “am goosh”, his voice has a slight weird reverb to it, like he was talking into a cup. Sam shakes her head, “at least that was closer to words”. 

Maddie walks over and nods, tapping Danny’s throat, “some of the ice making up your spine in your neck is making something of a more solid voice box, so that should help with speech”, ruffling his hair, “you'll still have to learn to work it though”. 

Tucker throws an arm around Danny’s shoulder, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Danny-dude rarely shuts up!”. 

“Shuzz you”. 

“Hey! An actual word!”.

Danny makes cracking sounds and facepalms, hard enough that his face fabric smushes in a bit. 

Sam snorts, “looks like someones hand’s harder than their face”. 

Maddie nods, “the ice bones don’t seem to be able to form near his Core or ‘eyes’. Now I think everyone should go to bed honestly”, wondering if Danny even _could_ sleep. 

Sam and Tucker exchange a glance, Sam joining Tucker in throwing an arm around Danny’s shoulder. Both of them effectively pointing out that they aren’t going anywhere. Which Maddie and Jack share a look over before smiling and shooing the teens upstairs. The two friends practically dragging Danny up the stairs. Danny’s limbs clearly still had some limpness, probably always would. His muscles and everything were still cotton, sugars, and herbs after all. 

Sam and Tucker flop into their designated beanie-bags. Tucker groans, “oh man I’m wiped”, rolling onto his stomach and watching Danny spread out on his bed, “you okay though Danny-dude?”. 

Danny groans at the ceiling, “ine”.

Sam snorts into the beanie-bag, “like we believe that”. Danny just makes marshmallow sounds, dragging himself fully into bed and the covers. ‘Cause yeah, he could do with just _not_ thinking on this crap for a while. 

Tucker chuckles, “let’s just sleep guys, and then we can eat in the morning”.

“Is food all you think about?!?”.

“if your diet wasn’t disgusting you’d care more about food too”.

“Oh shut it you blood mouth”.

Danny chuckles that Velcro sound which made his throat vibrate kinda funny, sorta tickled actually. He likes that they’re being normal and not being super weird over their friend being kinda dead and a freaking _doll_ , though they were kinda used to that last one. What with Dammy and all. Rolling over in bed and staring at the spot he usually put Dammy to rest right next to the bed; where Its head would lean onto the mattress. Now Dammy’s body has taken his body's place. Rolling onto his back again and pulling up his hand to stare at the fingers. At Dammy’s fingers. The fabric and stitching. Pressing his fingers together, it was strange to feel the doll fingers like this. On top of feeling his energy, ghost body probably, underneath the fabric and running through the cotton and everything else. 

Flopping his arm down onto the bed, maybe this was why he had always been so fond of his doll. To the point that he knows it creeped people out. Maybe he knew on some level that he would wind up _literally_ inseparable from Dammy. Maybe fate was just giving him a bit of a break after the whole _killing him_ thing. He hopes so. Regardless, he’s stupid glad and thankful for Dammy right now; and hopefully the dolls happy to have done Its job and doesn’t mind the new tenant.

Sam and Tucker both watch him and smile a bit to themselves. He’d be fine. Weird but fine. Both of them chuckling faintly when he starts snoring, or that’s what they _think_ the rattling glass sound is supposed to be. That means they can rest too. And in the morning, help him with his shit again. And they’d keep doing that as much as Danny needed for the rest of their lives if need be. He’d do the same for them in a heartbeat, doll/ghost or not. 

**End.**


End file.
